Inevitable
by x.Berling.x
Summary: ninguno estaba seguro de lo que los llevaba a hacer lo que hacían , lo único de lo que estaban consientes era que desde aquel día en que todo sucedió por primera ves ya no podían dejar de verse cada noche y compartirse mutuamente , Oneshot corto ... es mi primer fic , denle una oportunidad!


Inevitable

Escabulléndose entre los arboles a gran velocidad llego hasta un claro del bosque donde la noche anterior habían acordado seria su encuentro, viendo que aun su compañero no había llegado se dispuso a esperarlo, aunque era bien sabido que la puntualidad en este no era especialmente una virtud, procedió entonces a sentarse en una roca de gran tamaño que había en el lugar y al sacarse la máscara de ANBU pudo entonces sentir el frio viento de la noche golpear fuertemente contra sus pómulos.

Soltando varios suspiros al viento se preguntó entonces ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado hasta ese punto? … no estaba segura en realidad, solo sabía que Kakashi había ingresado a su vida en un momento crucial de su carrera como kunoichi, justo después de haber ingresado a ANBU.

Desde ese momento en adelante el llego a convertirse en su amigo, alguien que la protegía pero no subestimaba sus capacidades porque él podía ver en ella el potencial que el resto de las personas dejaban escapar, cosas que para los demás pasaban desapercibidas, justo como lo era ella, algo sutil al igual que su puño suave, algo que impactaba pero a simple vista no mostraba daño aparente en el organismo, sin embargo con el tiempo se lograban ver los resultados devastadores que traía consigo.

todo era simple camaradería hasta el día en que se les fue asignada una misión en conjunto , para su desgracia el clima no parecía ser muy favorable, el viento golpeaba cruelmente contra sus rostros y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer haciéndoles mucho más difícil el trayecto de regreso a la aldea , su temperatura corporal bajo de manera escandalosa y se vieron en la obligación de buscar refugio para pasar la noche , fue aquí donde en una búsqueda desesperada por obtener calor dejaron salir sus más bajos instintos a flote fundiéndose los dos juntos en un solo ser , ambos sabían que estaba mal , que lo que estaban haciendo podía tener consecuencias ,pero de igual manera decidieron apartar sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por las múltiples sensaciones que experimentaban y ahora se encontraba ella ahí esperándolo una vez más como solía hacer desde hacía varias semanas , más específicamente desde que aquella misión se había efectuado

* * *

Cerca del claro pudo escuchar repentinamente unas ramas sacudirse he inmediatamente lanzo un kunai en su dirección, segundos después un hombre de cabello plateado y atlética complexión física aparecía de entre las hojas, este llevaba su típico uniforme de ANBU y su máscara

-Oy que manera de recibirme-

-Llegas tarde- se dirigió esta fríamente dándole la espalda al recién llegado

– lamento la demora, ya sabes, me perdí en el camino de la vida

Está bien, tampoco llevo mucho tiempo aquí –susurro la chica mientras caminaba hacia él y mostraba sus ojos blancos, tanto como la misma luna que se cernía sobre ellos

-sabes, hace mucho que ya no te escucho tartamudear- con sus grandes manos aferraba a la chica con fuerza por las caderas atrayéndola más y más hacia el

-n-no lo había notado – está bajó un poco la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices chocándolos uno contra otro, definitivamente el que fuera más madura no significaba que Hinata Hyuga fuera a cambiar esos aspectos que simplemente la hacían ella y sin importar el tiempo está siempre mantenía su esencia

Luego de unos minutos de mutismo el shinobi por fin se quitó la masca y atrajo el rostro de la chica hacia si con un poco de brusquedad para arrebatarle un desesperado beso que esta tímidamente correspondió, posteriormente comenzó a descender por su cuello expuesto dejando un rastro de pequeños y húmedo besos en este, a la vez que ella soltaba pequeños suspiros debido al contacto el cual le producía un ligero estremecimiento.

Ellos sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, que no era algo que debiera existir entre camaradas pero por más que habían intentado evitar ese tipo de situaciones volvían a caer, era inevitable y después de un tiempo de compartir la misma rutina día tras día, en un mudo acuerdo entre los dos decidieron no volver a pensarlo más, solo dejarse llevar y disfrutar lo que cada uno sentía cuando estaba en la presencia del otro…

Nota :

_Saludos! _

_Este es el primer fic que escribo, así que habrán de comprender la pobre narración, diálogos he historia que este posee, me ayudarían mucho si dejan algunos consejos _

_¡Agradezco mucho el que se hayan tomado la molestia de pasar por mi humilde historia! _


End file.
